Scoundrel
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited. One Shot. Fluff.


**Title: Scoundrel. **

**Summary: Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited. One Shot. Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it. I do own copies of all six DVDs and the newer clone wars DVD.**

**

* * *

**

The little glances in Echo Base were enough. A thoughtful look here, a fleeting look there. All it came out to was the bickering that happened every time they came in contact.

"Well, your highness, I guess this is it." He says.

"That's right." She said as she didn't care. But she does.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, princess." He said, feeling something inside him breaking.

She can't care to see him go like this. "Han!" She calls, but he doesn't answer. She follows him out of the main control room into a hall way. "Han!" She calls again.

"Yes, your highnessness?" He says, almost hopeful.

"I thought you had decided to stay." She says, as if was only asking for the fate of the rebellion.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into in Ord Mantell changed my mind." He is getting angry now.

"Han, we need you!" She says, trying to get him to stay by putting the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. It didn't work.

"_We _need?"

"Yes."

"Well what about _you _need?" He asks, hoping for the best.

"_I_ need? I don't know what you're talking about." She says, acting as if he lives in a fantasy world.

His face falls, but he quickly hides the fact by answering, "You probably don't."

A few more words are spat out, ones that either party don't mean. It leaves her feeling guilty and him feeling betrayed.

Only a few standard hours later they find themselves alone on the _Falcon_, which doesn't appear stable. A rocking moment happens, and she falls into his lap. His arms instinctively go around her waist, but it is more of a protective move than anything else.

"Let go." She doesn't like the feeling she gets when he is close. _This _close.

"Shh…" He says, trying to figure out what is making the ship rock.

When the ship stops rocking, she insists. "Let go, please."

"Don't get excited." He remarks.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited." She answers back.

"Sorry sweetheart." He answers, and is glad she can't see the pain on his face. He covers up the hurt with sarcasm. "I haven't got time for anything else."

She finds herself in very close quarters with him again. His arms reach around her to help her close something, but she pushes him away.

"Hey! Your worship, I'm only trying to help!" He insists.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She replies.

"Sure, Leia." He answers simply.

She sighs. "You make it so difficult sometimes." She responds.

"I do, I really do." And he enjoys making it difficult.

"You could be a little nicer though." This time he is being serious. "Come one, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm alright." He doesn't mean it as much now.

She finally gets it closed and sucks on her blistered fingers. "Occasionally." She answers. He is surprised that she does at all. "Maybe." She adds, and but he is concerned over her hands.

"When you aren't acting like a scoundrel." She says, and he grabs her hands and slowly begins to rub them.

"Scoundrel?" He asks, then smiles. "Scoundrel? I like the sound of that."

She changes the topic by saying, "Stop that." She looks down at her hands to show him what she means. But he plays dumb.

"Stop what?" He asks innocently.

_He can play that good. _She thinks. "Stop that!" She repeats. "My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too! What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" She asks, trying to prove she isn't.

"You're trembling." He insists.

"I'm not trembling." She answers, but she feels as if her knees will give out any moment.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel." He says, getting closer to her. He still hasn't released her hands. "There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men." She answers one last attempt at trying to get away from this situation.

"I'm a nice man." He whispers, his face inches away from hers.

"No you're not. You're-" But she is cut off. There are two moments of absolute happiness that she hadn't felt since Alderaan had been blown up. But then C-3PO enters the picture and blabs on about something. She slips away from him and the golden droid and hurries away to the cockpit.

She sits alone in the cockpit, her head resting on her fist, and she thinks. After all the resistance, she, Princess Leia of Alderaan, from the house of Organa, has fallen in love with the scoundrel. Han Solo.

* * *

**A/N: And I know highnessness isn't a real word, but Han does say it in ESB. Also, I meant to write it in the really annoying he/she. I wanted to avoid using name until the very end. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it!! MLV. **


End file.
